


Think of Me

by 2000pancakes



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Comfort, Conflic, Dreams, F/M, Fluff, Force Bond, Maybe things get steamy?, Post Crait, Rey calling Kylo Ben, Reylo - Freeform, Spoilers, i dont know, tlj - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2000pancakes/pseuds/2000pancakes
Summary: "Think of meThink of me fondlyWhen we've said goodbye."The force bonds between Rey and Kylo Ren continue after the Battle of Crait and their connection grows stronger. Rey can't deny her feelings for him, but all she can do is fight... until she has no choice but to give in.





	Think of Me

All Rey knew was him, in that moment. His skin on hers, the feel of his warmth surrounded her. He was comfort, he was something.

He was the light.

Even after everything he had done to her, she wanted this. She wanted him. She traced a finger along the scar on his face, _“Ben.”_ She whispered…

And the dream ended.

Rey sat up in her bunk, breathing heavily and mind racing. ‘ _Why’_ was the only word on her mind. Every night since the battle it had been like this, with Kylo Ren infesting her dreams, her thoughts. She had chosen the Resistance over him. She had left him. He had left her. It was done. He was not her ally.

But her mind still went back to the moment she had entered the Falcon, with Kylo kneeling below her. His eyes were sorrowful, pleading. But did not go to her. He had made up his mind.

Rey had made up hers, but still. His ghost remained.

She curled up into the covers. She needed to sleep. But sleep was a torment for her, sleep was full of Ben. And whenever she was awake, her mind always strayed to Kylo Ren. She had lost any slither of peace that she had once had.

And then she felt it.

The silence.

As if the galaxy had shifted.

She sat up and before her he stood.

“Rey,” was all he said.

“Ben,” she breathed.

He stood there for a long time before swallowing and asking, “I thought that these were over. I thought…”

“I did too.”

“Apparently not.”

Rey looked away from him, “I can’t do this, I can’t. You need to go.”

“You’ve been thinking of me. Why?”

“Ben, please. Leave me alone. I need to be alone.”

“What do I have to give you? What do I have to become for you to join me?”

“Nothing. Now go, please.”

“But you don’t want me to go,” he took a step forward, “not really. I can hear your thoughts, Rey. As if you’re right here beside me, speaking them into my ear.”

“Get out of my head and leave.”

He was close to her now, Rey thought she could feel his breathing on the top of head, moving the stray strands of her hair.

“Come on, Rey.”

When he said her name this time, it sent shivers down her spine. “You’re not here,” she said to herself, “it’s an illusion.”

“Tell me you want me to leave, truly, and I will go.”

Reylo looked up about to speak and realized that their faces were dangerously close.

“Ben,”

He held her chin in his hand, “not Ben, Rey. He’s not here.”

“Ben, please.”

He blinked, one of his eyelashes brushed against Rey’s forehead.

“I thought you wanted me to leave.”

And then, like a knife slicing through air, he was gone.

Rey was breathing heavily; her heart was humming against her body. The interaction had sent a wave of cold over her body. But she was not shivering. She felt peaceful.

She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep.


End file.
